Fairy Magic
by RedHal
Summary: I know it's no Christmas story, but I figured while I had some downtime from work and school (if only for the day) I'd get this posted. The Next Generation are now almost all at school now that Lily has entered her first year. She befriends older girls Jasmine and Holly, but there is something strange about Holly, who has feelings for Albus.
1. New Friends

A/N: I have not given up on Busted. I've just been taking a break as my muses have been fighting for dominance plus a new one was born (D.C. Comics specifically the Batclan and JLA). Anyways, I've had this written for a while and decided to go on and post it to tied you guys over until I can figure out the rest of Busted. And don't get me started on work and school (good news is that it's senior year!)

If muses are like children, then I know how Molly feels.

**Summary:** The Next Generation are now almost all at school now that Lily has entered her first year. She befriends older girls Jasmine and Holly, but there is something strange about Holly, who has feelings for Albus.

_**Fairy Magic**_

**Chapter 1: New Friends**

Lily Luna Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. On one side of the room was her 14 year old brother James with his best friend/cousin, Fred Weasley. On the other side was her 13 year old brother Albus with his friends: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Her own best friend/cousin, Hugo, wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts for another year so she felt lonely.

"Hi."

Lily looked up to see two other redheads. One was James' age and the other looked to be Al's age.

"Hi." She greeted. "I'm Lily"

"I heard at the sorting." The younger of the two said. "Any relation to James?"

"My older brother." Lily answered

"I feel your pain." The older said. "I'm Jasmine Evert, but you can call me Jazz."

"And I'm Holly" the other said. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Thanks." Lily said. "Hey! We all have flower names."

"To an extent." Holly admitted.

"So…not that it matters, but what blood are you?" Lily asked. "I've learned to ask for reference purposes."

"Muggleborn." Jasmine admitted.

Lily made a mental note not to make any references to the war as Jasmine didn't know much about it.

"I'm technically a pureblood, but Dad's considered Half-blood because my great-grandparents on my father's mother's side were muggle." Lily said.

The two turned to Holly.

"Oh…I'm half-blood." Holly admitted nervously. "Muggle Dad. Witch Mum"

Holly turned to where Al was chatting with Rose and Scorpius.

0000

A few days later,

Lily was getting the hang of school. It wasn't too bad and now she and her brothers were at Hagrid's.

"So?" the half-giant greeted the Potters as they entered his home. "Enjoying school so far, Lily?"

"Yeah." Lily admitted. "Haven't found a favorite yet though"

"Just wait until you get to Care for Magical Creatures." James told his sister

"James. You're still not going to borrow the skrewts to let loose in the Great Hall." Hagrid informed the boy.

"C'MON Hagrid!" James pleaded much to the amusement of his younger siblings.

Hagrid muttered something about James being worse than his two namesakes combined.

"Sorry we haven't had a chance to chat Lily." Al told his sister. "What with homework starting to pile up…"

"It's alright." Lily said.

Al's always been one to stick with his own crowd. It reminded everyone of their father and his friends. In fact, it came as a shock that he and Rose had added a third member to their team. Even more shocking when it was revealed that the third member was a MALFOY of all people.

"We're just doing the basics right now." Lily said "But Mum and Dad warned me about that and once that's perfected, we'll get to the good stuff."

"Remember Lils." James instructed. "Swish and flick."

"And enunciate." Al joked. "It's Levi-O-sa. Not Levio-SA."

"Yeh two have been talkin' to Harry and Ron again." Hagrid stated.

"Dad's taken to telling us about the year he had before we start it" James said. "He told me of his 4th year this summer, and reviewed the 3rd and 1st with me as he told Al and Lily."

"So what did yeh three think?" Hagrid asked eagerly. "Seems like only yesterday I was handing yor Dad his letter."

"He told us that story." Lily confirmed. "By the way, BRILLIANT job with the pig's tail. But he didn't call me in until after telling Al and James of his third year."

"You're going to love it Lily." Al said. "His third year was when he met Teddy's Dad and Uncle Padfoot."

"Just you two wait for his FOURTH year." James said. "Dad meets his SECOND dragon!"

"How many dragons does Dad meet?" Lily gasped.

"Three." Hagrid said. "Of course, I'm not going to say a word as to when the third pops up."

"Well, as I was saying," Al said turning back to Lily. "Have you made any new friends that aren't biologically related to us?"

"Two…neither my age." Lily admitted.

"Who?" James asked taking a sip of tea.

"Holly and Jazz."

James choked on his drink as Al started laughing.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"You know those stories of Grandma and Grandpa Potter Dad told us of BEFORE they fell in love?" Al asked.

"Yeah. Grandma thought Grandpa was an arrogant toerag." Lily said

"Jazz and James have the SAME relationship. Jazz can't stand James and James worships the ground she walks on."

"I do NOT!" James exclaimed with the Weasley blush causing Lily to giggle.

"Actually James, yeh and Jasmine HAVE been reminding me a lot of yor grandparents."

"Well, what about you and Holly, Al?" James retorted.

"She's JUST a classmate." Al said with a bit of a blush. "I don't think I've ever heard two words out of her."

"And you two have had the same classes for how long?" Lily asked

"Actually, Holly's a transfer. Arrived last year. Rose tried to befriend her, but…"

"She acts like Mum did around Dad during her first year around Al." James explained.

"Huh?" Lily asked haven't had heard that story.

"That was Dad's second year James." Al reminded his brother. "Lily's a first year. But anyways Lily, to explain things a bit…Mum put her elbow in the butter dish one time after Dad talked to her."

"Our mother?" Lily asked. "Ginny Potter lovesick over Dad?"

"Oh yeah." Hagrid confirmed. "Can't tell yeh the number of times I had teh tell Ginny Harry's story."

"Our point is Lily, you probably know more about Holly than I do." Al said


	2. The Secret

**Chapter 2: The Secret**

Halloween,

The month passed and things were getting better in class. Lily was starting to REALLY learn a lot. It helped that her cousin Lucy, who was in Ravenclaw amazingly, shared Charms with her. Lucy was friends with the Scamander twins who happened to be the sons of Lily's middle-name sake.

"Well done Miss Potter." The Charms professor, Professor Smith (a Ravenclaw who had been in his 6th year when Harry started school) praised as the feather flew up.

After class,

"Hey guys." Lily greeted the fourth and third year she had befriended.

"Hi Lily." Jazz and Holly greeted, Holly looking a bit fidgety.

"How are your classes going?" Jazz asked the younger girl.

"Great. Got the levitation spell on my first try." Lily said proudly as she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill to write home about her accomplishment.

"Lucky." The two older girls said.

"I'm still having a bit of trouble with it." Holly admitted.

"How are you a third year?" Jazz asked the middle girl.

"Let's see." Lily said to Holly.

Holly gulped and pulled out a…amazingly, holly wand. She took a deep breath and waved it.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She chanted at the quill

Nothing.

"Try annunciating to O rather than the Sa." Lily said much kinder than the way her aunt had tutored her uncle.

Holly tried again, but waved the wand wrong.

"Swish and flick" the fourth and first year chorused.

"Oh…Right." Holly said laughing nervously before trying it a third time.

Still didn't work.

"Maybe you should see the nurse or the headmistress." Jazz suggested.

"NO!" Holly exclaimed frantically. "I-I've got to go."

She then ran out of the common room.

"HOLLY!" Lily and Jazz chorused before taking off after the girl.

"Man she's fast." Jazz said after looking around and seeing no sign of the girl.

0000

At the feast,

Lily and Jazz were really worried about Holly. So worried, Jazz didn't even respond to James' attempt to ask her out.

"Look," James said. "if you two are THAT worried, I know how we can find her."

"How?" Jazz asked

"Dad's map." James said with a smirk.

"That's right!" Lily exclaimed. James had shown her the map summer before last after having swiped it from their father's desk.

"Map?" Jazz asked

"Our grandfather, the one James is named after, made a map of the school when he was here. He and his friends, one of whom is James' middle-name sake." Lily explained. "It shows the castle and everyone in it and what they're doing."

"So THAT'S how you managed to get away with things!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Shh." James said. "It's actually not that rare of an object anymore…to an extent. Uncle George sales a few different types of copies in his shop. However, those are just maps of the school and half of them aren't even right, hence the joke."

He pulled out the map and handed it to Lily

"It's just a blank bit of parchment." Jazz said.

"Lily. You do the honors." James said.

Lily cleared her throat.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lily told the parchment.

The map appeared.

"Uncle George's copies don't do that." James bragged.

"This is amazing magic. Your grandfather must have been powerful"

"Considering our Dad is THE Harry Potter, I'd say so." James said. "Dad had to get it from somewhere."

"She's over by the forest!" Lily gasped.

"Is she mad?" Jazz asked stunned.

The trio looked at each other and ducked under the table to crawl out of the Great Hall.

The three of them snuck out of the castle.

"We can't get too close." Jazz warned the Potters. "There are werewolves in the forest."

"Who told you THAT?" the two Potters chorused.

"Everyone." Jazz reminded them.

"Jazz." James said. "Point one, there hasn't been a true werewolf in that forest since…the final battle. Point two, there are wards a certain length in and anything considered 'dark' is on the other side. Point three…IT'S THE BLOODY NEW MOON!"

"What my brother means to say Jazz," Lily explained. "Werewolves are only a danger during the full moon now that Aunt Hermione and Dad have made life better for werewolves who join the light"

"Teddy's Dad was a werewolf and he was one of Dad's favorite mentors." James added. "There is nothing wrong with werewolves…and if I can say that after hearing Dad's account of being near Moony on a full moon, then I must be right."

Jazz and Lily rolled their eyes.

"I need more time" a familiar voice said

"It's Holly." Lily whispered before pulling the two 14 year olds into a bush

They followed the sound and saw Holly talking to a fairy.

"What is she doing?" James whispered.

"Shh." The two girls shushed him

Holly rolled her eyes.

"I know what you said, but he hasn't noticed me." Holly told the fairy "Apparently I overestimated the human maturity rate. Just give me two more years, PLEASE!"

The fairy said something in it's own language

"At least give him a chance to NOTICE me!" Holly begged. "I'll try harder, I PROMISE!"

The fairy told her something.

"Isn't there something you can do?" she asked "Or something my friends can do?"

The fairy answered her.

"I KNOW that!" she argued. "I just meant…providing they DON'T tell him what's going on. I mean, as long as he doesn't know that's what matters, right?"

Lily and Jazz exchanged a confused look. Both knew of Holly's crush on Al. Was Al the 'him' she was talking about? And just WHAT was going on?

Lily decided to get some answers.

"Holly?"

Holly jerked in shock

"Lily! Jazz! James! What are you three doing out?"

"Wanting to ask you the same question." James said. "You can talk to fairies? That's SO cool."

However, Holly paled

"What gives you that idea?" Holly asked nervously, nearing hyperventilation.

"Holly. Calm down." Jazz said. "So what if you can talk to fairies?"

"Dad used to be able to talk to snakes." Lily added. "Set one on his cousin when he was ten. Can't do it anymore though. Said I'll learn why when I graduate."

Holly turned to the fairy in tears. The fairy told her something with a nod. Holly took a breath and looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry guys. I've been lying to you" Holly said

"So you're not a transfer student from Salem?" James asked. "I knew it. You're from Beuxbatons."

"No James." Holly admitted. "I…I've never been to school until last year."

"That explains the lack of being able to do the levitation spell." Jazz mused

"Truthfully…I'm not human." Holly admitted. "I'm really a fairy. This is my brother, Puck"

"So why are you here?" Lily asked

"It started two years ago." Holly said. "I was exploring the outer edge of the forest when I was attacked by a bat. I thought I was a goner when a stunner hit the bat. I looked at my savior and it was Al. He was doing a detention with Scorpius and was letting off some steam. Something snapped in me and…I know humans feel that 11 is too young, but fairies mature faster and I KNEW I was in love with your brother and I had to be with him."

"Mum felt that way about Dad since she was six." James argued.

"Sounds like the muggle tale of the Little Mermaid." Jazz said

Holly nodded.

"That's where I got the idea. I spent the rest of the year moping. I traveled around England to get my mind off of him, but I couldn't. I later came across a family who was reading that book to their daughter. So I talked it over with Dad and we decided to base this off of the story. If I can win Al's heart on my own, without the use of magic, then I can be human forever and be a normal witch."

"If not?" Lily asked

"I die." Holly said simply.

Three faces paled, but Puck said something in a reprimanding tone.

"I might as well!" she argued

"So, were you asking your brother to extend the deadline?" James asked

Holly nodded

"When is it?" Lily asked. "Maybe we still have time."

"It's midnight tonight." Holly admitted.

"And love potions are out?" James asked

Holly nodded though giving him a look.

"Does McGonagall know about this?" Jazz asked

"Dad forge a letter." Holly said shaking her head.

"Is there anything we can do Holly?" Lily asked

"I just need to talk to my father." Holly said "If you don't see me tomorrow, it was a failure."

Lily hugged the fairy-turned-human

"Al's lucky to have you" Holly whispered before vanishing in the forest.

The next morning,

"Hey," Rose said as she came down to the common room, "Anyone seen Holly?"

James, Jazz, and Lily looked at each other realizing that Holly's attempt at an extension failed.

"I haven't seen her." Al said looking up from his Potion's essay that was due in two hours.

"Me neither." Scorpius admitted as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"I know where she is." James said with a sigh.

"Where?" Al demanded of his brother

The two Potters named after their grandparents looked at each other confused. NEVER had they heard that tone from Al.

"She went into the forest last night." James said pulling the map out of his pocket to reveal what his source was.

"WHAT?!" the three third years chorused

"WHY?!" Al added

"Just need the who and the when." James chuckled

"James." Al warned gripping his wand.

"Relax Bro." James said amazed at the backbone Al was showing. "Holly…there's no way you're going to believe this."

"Try us." Rose said.

"Holly's…" James started

Lily and Jazz shook their heads barely to get across to James not to blurt the truth.

"Holly's a vampire princess who feeds off of centaur blood" James lied

Jazz whacked her forehead while the younger trio exchanged a skeptical look.


	3. The Sacrifice

**Chapter 3: The Sacrifice**

A month and a half later,

Al was taking a nightly walk under the full moon after borrowing the map to sneak out of the castle. He was currently walking along the edge of the wards his father had put up before putting the elder wand away. Of course, being 13, Al didn't know the story of the Elder Wand being real and in his father's possession.

Suddenly, he saw movement on the other side.

He pulled his wand out just in case the wards had weakened. There was a small flash.

"Luminos." He whispered causing the tip of his wand to light to look on the other side of the wards

"Relax. It's me." A familiar voice came

"Holly?" Al gasped in shock before following up with a terrified gasp at the sound of the girl he had been crushing on for over a year. "What are you doing on the other side of the wards!?"

"It doesn't matter" Holly's voice came sounding depressed.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"There's nothing you can do." Holly admitted

"Are you being held prisoner by an acromantula? Where's the hole in the ward? I'll save you"

"That's quite a bit of a hero's complex you've got there." She giggled.

"Yeah…I get it from Dad." Al sighed before looking through the wards. "I can't see you Holly. Where are you?"

"I-I can't show myself" she said nervously

"Why not?" Al said. "Holly, no amount of mauling can make you look hideous"

There was a bit of silence. Then another flash and Holly stepped from behind a tree.

Al smiled. She was just as pretty as ever, but as a 13 year old boy who's half Weasley, he'd never admit that to her.

"Let's get back to the castle." He suggested

"I-I can't!" she hesitated before ducking back behind the tree making sure he couldn't see the red wings that were folded behind her to hide them from view.

"Holly? What is going on?" He demanded before looking over the wards.

There was a hole at the bottom just big enough for a small worm to get through.

Being the nephew of George Weasley, he knew a few tricks.

He walked over to the hole and used his wand to lift it up a bit. He went through the hole before bringing it back down.

"AL! NO!" Holly exclaimed horrified he went through the ward.

There was a reason she was horrified.

Because right behind Al as he turned to face her was a werewolf that didn't go along with the new ways.

Fenrir Greyback

Al turned and gasped at the sight of a werewolf in full transformation

"Okay, this is a ten on the stupid scale." He muttered before the werewolf took a swipe at him.

Al was pushed to the side and fell to the ground, his hand landing on some small, weird shaped rock. He looked and saw that Holly's left arm was bleeding where the werewolf had swiped her as she pushed Al out of the way.

Then, she blasted Greyback with a red blast.

Al jerked in shock. This was the girl who was doing worse in Charms and Transfiguration than the Slytherins with troll blood in them?

He was brought back to reality by her screams. Al thought back to his story. His father faced off with a werewolf when he was younger. How had he done it…?

Oh yeah. An animagus and a hippogriff.

So, Al thought back on things James typically used

"Levicorpus!" Al shouted

The werewolf's legs came out from under him and Greyback hung up in the air.

"Patrificus Totalis" Al said

The werewolf went ridged.

"Stupify!"

Once the werewolf was out of commission, if only temporarily, Al pocketed the rock and ran to Holly's side

"Holly? Are you okay?" he asked before noticing the wings. "Where did the wings come from?"

She winced. It was hard to tell if it was from pain or being discovered.

"I'm a fairy." She admitted

Al jerked in shock again. Well, that explained the wings and now that he looked, the faint glow…that was pulsing.

"But…why the human form?" Al asked.

She hissed in pain as she tried to sit up. Realizing she was still bleeding, Al took off his cloak and used it to wrap her arm

"I…I wanted to become human. You've heard of the story of the Little Mermaid right?"

"Yeah. Dad read it to me when I was younger." Al said. "A young mermaid fell in love with a human prince and desired to be with him forever. However, mermaids don't have souls so the only way she could was if she married him which would give her a piece of her husband's soul. She traded her tongue in for legs and was forced to live her days in silence and feeling as if she was walking on glass. The prince however, fell for another girl and the mermaid died."

"Well, I just had to have it done by a certain time or else I'd never be fully human again. I could still transform like what you're seeing now, but…"

She looked at her damaged wings which the werewolf had torn when Al was in shock.

"So, who's the prince?" Al asked

"I can't tell." She said before wincing in pain "It's part of the agreement. His heart must be won without the knowledge of the truth"

"Well, the agreement seems to be invalid if you have as much wings as Victorie on a REALLY bad day. She's 1/16th veela."

Al noticed that Holly's glow was fading.

"I can't Al." she whispered as her breathing grew even more labored. "You're too much like your Dad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Al asked confused.

"You'll just feel guilty that you couldn't do something." She said

"Of course I would want to do something." Al said. "You're a friend Holly…as much as Mum was to Dad. How did you meet this guy anyways?"

"He…He saved me from a bat two years ago when he was doing detention." She said before deciding to give him one last hint feeling her strength draining. "The favor was returned this night"

Al gasped in shock as she closed her eyes. When he had that detention, he had let loose some built up anger and shot a stunner. The stunner had hit a bat by accident."

The glow faded but did not reappear and Holly remained still

"Holly?" Al asked as he shook her. "HOLLY!"

She flashed and when the flash died, she was in her full fairy form: at the grand height of two inches

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he picked up her broken body "I should have tried harder like James. I cared about you too, I just didn't know how to tell you."

He sat against a tree and held her thinking back on the past. Her blushing whenever he entered her field of vision, her befriending his little sister, her musical laughter whenever she would laugh when she thought he wasn't around…

"I should have asked you to the Halloween Hogsmeade trip, like I wanted to." Al admitted

The werewolf started stirring.

Al decided to get out from the other side of the ward and used the same trick to take himself and Holly out of the dangerous part of the forest, but not before restunning the werewolf.

"No one else can hurt you now." Al sighed before walking over to the tomb of his first namesake: Albus Dumbledore.

He knelt down at the foot of the tomb and placed her on the ground. He made to cover her up in dirt, but he was shaking too badly now

"I'm so sorry Holly" he apologized while in tears. Unable to bury her, he took off back for the castle as the first snowfall of the school year came.

0000

The next morning,

"C'mon Al." James said. "At least TELL us what's wrong."

"Go away!" Al cried out having used accidental magic to keep the curtains around his bed closed.

"Any idea what happened on his walk?" Lily asked Scorpius.

"Nope. Came in sobbing his heart out." Scorpius said.

"He's acting like he lost his best friend, but we know he didn't." Rose said pointing to herself and Scorpius."

"Okay. Albus Severus Potter, you leave us no choice. We're bringing in the big guns." James said.

"You don't mean…" Lily gasped

"James. No. It's too dangerous!" Fred exclaimed dramatically

"It MUST be done!" James declared

Did I miss something?" Jazz asked Rose.

"They're just being stupid." Rose said "But if ANYTHING can bring Al around, it's this."

"C'mon Fred. We have a quest to go on!" James said dramatically as they ran out of the room.

"What's the quest?" Scorpius asked Rose.

"I won't deprive them of your reactions" Rose said winking at the giggling Lily

About an hour later, Fred and James appeared…with an armload each of Treacle Tarts.

"THAT'S the 'big guns'?" Jazz exclaimed. "I thought you were getting the headmistress! How is THIS dangerous?"

"Last time Al was depressed," Lily explained. "It was when James left us for Hogwarts. He ate all the treacle tarts in the house and got sick…not to mention, you DON'T touch Dad's treacle tarts"

All the Potters and Weasleys nodded in agreement

"I don't want any!" Al declared.

Jaws dropped. Even Jazz knew that Albus Potter NEVER passed up a treacle tart.

"Okay Al. We tried it the easy way. We tried it the semi-hard way. But you WILL come out from that bed!" James said

He and Fred started tugging at the curtains.

"James." Lily said tapping her brother's arm. "There's always the Hard Way…Plan D."

"It's risky." James warned her.

"Even riskier than going to the kitchens and stealing every treacle tart they have?" Jazz asked

"What's Plan D?" Fred asked not having heard of Plan D before

"We're desperate James and this could be our only hope." Lily said "I'd suggest Plan P but that requires him getting out of bed."

"You're right. No more Mr. Nice Brother. This is out of our hands." James declared as he tugged on his robes.

"What's Plan D?" Rose asked. "And Plan P"

"Plan P is Plan Portrait. We sit Al in front of a portrait of Albus Dumbledore and/or Severus Snape and get them to talk to him since he looks up to them so much." James said. "Why Snape, I'll never know"

"So what's Plan D?" Jazz asked.

James left the room to put Plan D into action.

"Sorry Al, but you brought this on yourself." Lily said.

A few seconds later, James returned

"It's in action." James said. "Now…we wait."

A/N: I know Al is a bit young to be going through this, but the way I see it, if you're looking for realism, why read a story about magic?


	4. Plan D

**Chapter 4: Plan D**

A few minutes later, the dorm room door opened to reveal a 40 year old man with messy black hair that had a few streaks of grey in it, brilliant green eyes hiding behind glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Hi Mr. Potter/Uncle Harry/Dad" the kids greeted.

"Hi." Harry Potter greeted concerned. "Kreacher came to the office with a message saying that Al's in trouble?"

"He won't leave and I can't get the damned curtains opened." James said

Harry gave his son a 'watch your mouth' look, but didn't say anything.

"Leave me alone with Al." Harry instructed the kids.

"We leave him in your hands Uncle Harry." Fred said giving his uncle a salute.

Harry returned it to humor his nephew.

When the coast was clear,

"Al. It's Dad. You can let up the magic." Harry said

Nothing.

"Okay…" Harry said in a warning tone before checking the coast as he pulled out his holly wand and muttered 'Sectumsempra' under his breath as he pointed to where the curtains connected to the rings.

The curtains sliced and dropped.

"HEY!" Al exclaimed

"Be grateful I didn't set them on fire like Dumbledore told me he did when he was in school." Harry said before sitting on the edge of the bed and took in the sight of his son.

Al looked…well…

"You look like I did after the shock of the final battle hit when it ended and I realized what the final death count was." Harry told his son. "Wanna talk?"

Al shook his head.

Harry sighed and summoned the tarts that had fallen at the declaration that Al didn't want them.

"Shouldn't let a perfectly good Hogwarts' treacle tart go to waste." Harry explained as he ate one. "Merlin I miss this stuff."

The father sighed when his plan to put a smile on his son's face failed.

"C'mon Al. You know you can tell me anything." Harry said

"I've told you about Holly haven't I?"

"Not technically." Harry said.

Seeing the confused look on his son's face, Harry smiled and leaned forward as if telling a secret.

"I'm not the only Potter that talks in his sleep."

"Turns out, she was a fairy." Al admitted.

Silence

"You get that from your mother's side of the family." Harry said

Al gave his father a look

"Your Uncle Bill falls for a quarter-veela. Your cousin falls for a half-werewolf and now you're falling for a fairy. I'm wondering if one of my grandkids will fall for a vampire."

"She's DEAD Dad!" Al exclaimed to stop the jokes. "She had turned into a human to basically try the Little Mermaid approach with getting my heart, which she did, and I didn't tell her in time and she transformed back and when I went to go take a walk to mope in peace, I ran into her and found a hole in the wards and went through it and we were attacked by Greyback and she saved my life but was fatally injured in the process!"

Harry gapped at his son while the story processed.

"Remind me later to get you to show me that hole." Harry told his son. "But you first"

Al nodded as he curled up in a fetal position.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I just wanted to be with her." Al said

Harry nodded figuring his son had been punished enough as it was.

"I think I loved her Dad." Al said "I know I'm only 13, but…"

"Shhh." Harry said pulling his son into a hug "I fell for your mother at the age of 12. However, it was my lack of knowing what love was at the time mixed with the fear of your uncle's reaction that prevented me from doing anything about it until I was 16. But Al, surely you don't think Holly would want you to mope around? C'mon. Why don't we go for a walk? We can talk and you can show me that hole."

0000

A few minutes later, the two Potters were on the grounds around where the werewolf attacked. Al pointed looking practically like an inferi. Harry knelt down and examined the hole.

"You got through THAT?" Harry asked skeptically before noticing Greyback on the other side, still petrified and stunned.

Al showed his father how he had done it.

"Good to know." Harry said before going to the other side and binding up Greyback. "I must say son, Greyback's been giving us grief for a while. As upset as I am that you went past the wards, I am proud of how you took down this creep. He's the guy who bit Teddy's father."

"I couldn't have done it without Holly" Al said.

Harry pulled Greyback out of the warded area and put on a few more binding spells and summoned his patronus to get some backup. He then patched up the hole in the ward so that no one else can use the trick Al had used.

"There. Now not even the spiders can get in." Harry said with a smirk playing on Rose's inherited arachnophobia.

Al didn't smile.

"You REALLY loved this Holly girl." Harry mused.

Al nodded

"C'mere." Harry said pulling Al into another hug. "I'm going to tell you something I was told when I was your age. The ones who love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here."

He placed a hand over Al's heart

"But it was my fault she died!" Al argued. "I was the one who was STUPID enough to go through that ward."

"Hey." Harry said sternly. "you're not stupid Al. You only wanted to be with the girl you loved. Love makes you do stupid things."

"Yeah right."

"It's true!" Harry declared as he sat on a rock and pulled Al onto his lap as he had done back when Al was younger. "Look. As you get older and I tell you and your siblings the stories, you will hear of me doing a LOT of stupid stuff because I loved someone. I'll even give you a preview of my fifth year story. When I was in fifth year, I was sent a vision by Voldemort that told me that he had Sirius and was torturing him. I loved Sirius so much I went after him. The end of that adventure, Sirius ended up getting killed because he found out I had fallen for the trap and he had gone to rescue me. So, in the end, my love for Sirius got him killed."

"Sounds like my case." Al mused. "Holly was injured as she saved me. How can you love after that?"

"It wasn't easy." Harry said. "And after Dumbledore was killed, I dumped your mother because I thought that love would just put her in danger. However, and I'll give you the final details after your seventh year, it was love that ended the war against Voldemort. You will make more love. Yes, it's true nobody would be able to replace Holly in your heart, but you can live the way she would have wanted you to live."

"I want you to meet her." Al told his father after a moment of silence.

He climbed off from his father's lap and pulled Harry in the direction of Dumbledore's tomb.

When they got there, Al started digging in the snow as Harry paid his respects to his old headmaster

"She was right here!" Al exclaimed horrified having made it to the grass, but no sign of the fairy

"She's probably…" Harry started unaware of how to continue having a bit more tact than his brother-in-law/best friend.

Al started crying. Harry knelt down and pulled his son into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Al." Harry apologized. "I know how hard this must be for you"

Harry looked up and noticed a 13 year old redheaded girl with green eyes approaching them carefully

"Hey Al?" Harry asked confused. "Did Holly look a bit like your sister's namesake?"

"Yeah." Al confirmed. "But Holly's hair was brighter and her eyes were darker. Like the color of the holly plant."

Harry pulled his son from the embrace and turned him around to face the visitor who was decked in Hogwarts robes.

"Holly?" Al gasped

"One of your tears fell on me as you left" Holly explained. "The tear had been a tear of love and that was enough."

Al ran to her and embraced the girl

Harry smiled as he watched his youngest son.

"Dad." Al introduced. "This is Holly. Holly, this is my Dad, Harry Potter."

"I've heard a lot about you" Holly said shaking Harry's hand.

"You and everyone else." Harry joked before turning to Al. "Think you need me for another lecture about going out of bounds?"

"No…Oh! Dad!" Al said before digging into his pocket. "Last night when Holly pushed me out of the way, I fell on some weird rock. I never got a chance to look at it, but I figured you might like to see it."

"Let's take a look" Harry said.

Al pulled the rock out of his pocket and Harry's jaw dropped

It was no ordinary rock. It was the resurrection stone

"What?" Al asked. "What type of rock is this?"

"That's not just a rock Al." Holly gasped. "My mother was in the bushes hiding from Voldemort when he was in the forest. She saw this stone for what it was. I don't know what wizard's call it, but this stone can bring shades to this realm."

"Shades?"

"You'll learn the details when you're 17." Harry explained as he took the stone. "But Dumbledore gave this to me in his will when I was 17. I used it during the battle because it was hidden in the first snitch I caught. It temporarily brought back Teddy's Dad, your grandparents, and Sirius so I could have some moral backup."

"Mother told me you were the bravest human she ever laid eyes on." Holly said

"What I had done was necessary to end the war." Harry said with a shrug before looking at the stone and then his son. "I'll tell you what Al, I'll let you hold onto this stone but only if you heed my warning."

"Warning?" Al asked.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers." Harry explained. "Remember the second brother?"

Al nodded knowing what the warning was now

"So the story is real?" Al asked

"Yes. And when you're 17 I'll go into more details." Harry said in a warning tone that said no more questions about the subject.

"I'll keep this safe." Al said "As nice as it would be to meet everyone who died."

"There are some people I'd rather you NOT meet" Harry said knowing that Snape was one of those few his son was liable to call up. "And besides, only you would be able to see them"

"Probably a good thing I didn't ask until now." Al said smiling at Holly. He then looked at the stone and, to his father's surprise, tossed it into the lake.

"There a reason for that?" Harry asked his son.

"That stone has caused enough trouble" Al said

Harry raised an eyebrow. His son didn't even know the half of it.

"I'm proud of you. Well, I'll let you two lovebirds get back to the castle. Holly, if you need a place to stay, don't hesitate. Our home is open to you."

"Thanks Mr. Potter" Holly said.

"In the meantime, I'm going to take that werewolf into custody because I just remembered it's Ron's lunch break and you don't get between Ron and food."

0000

In the common room,

"Do you think Dad snapped Al out of his mood?" Lily asked her brother.

"One can only hope." James asked

"What's up guys?"

Everyone turned to see Al and Holly entering the common room.

"Al! Holly!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll let you guys catch up." Al said winking at his brother

James smiled having a feeling that Al knew the truth about Holly.

"What happened?" Jazz asked eagerly

"Turned out it counted." Holly explained. "Al proved how much he cared for me and I was able to revert back."

"So why was he depressed?" Fred asked having been told of Holly's 'condition' two weeks after she vanished.

"He thought I had been killed" Holly explained

"So will Al be okay?" Scorpius asked.

"HEY! WHO ATE THE REST OF THE TREACLE TARTS!?" Al's voice echoed.

"I think so." Rose said laughing.

The End

A/N: If you didn't get it, Plan D stands for Plan Dad


End file.
